Alexandria Cornét
Appearance Stern eyes purple eyes with dark raven colored hair, Alexandria is a pretty girl who tends to downplay her beauty by always having her hair up in a bun and almost never cracking a smile. She doesn't wear make up and tends to have dark circles under her eyes from long nights of work. She usually is dressed in her official clothing, but when she isn't working she wears turtle neck sweater and a nice pair of jeans, with combat boots that buckle at the ankle. Insert photo here , atleast 2 or 3. Behavior/Personality Alexandria keeps to herself mostly. Usually has her face stuffed into paper work or a new book, donning her reading glasses so that she can better see. She is very by the book, very kept to reality, she doesn't like fiction, she doesn't like people who are too open. She just wants to do her job correctly and go home. Though, she does have a soft spot for animals and small children. That's the only time she'll crack a smile, for the most part. Roleplay Allignment Chaotic Good A chaotic good character acts as his conscience directs him/her with little regard for what others expect of him/her. He/she makes his own way, but he or shen is kind and benevolent. He/she believes in goodness and right but has little use for laws and regulations. He/she hates it when people try to intimidate others and tell them what to do. He/she follows their own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. Chaotic good is the best alignment you can be because it combines a good heart with a free spirit. Chaotic good can be a dangerous alignment when it disrupts the order of society and punishes those who do well for themselves. 1. You shall lie in the pursuit of goodness. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder but only if it is nesscary. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote freedom and goodness. 6. You shall break the law in pursuit of goodness. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall avenge the acts of evil-doers and enemies of freedom. 9. You shall not place duty above personal desire to do good. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others and freedom in society. 'Occupation/Class' Kasaihana Police Department The District 1 and 2 Police Department or The D.1.2. , is the primary police force in Kasaihana city. It plays an important role in YMRP as most of our protagonist, go undercover for the police to infiltrate the Yakuza, patrol the streets, or become a detective . The D.1.2. has a significant unified presence, with officers and patrol cars being a common sight within the District 1 and 2 areas, they are not to be taken lightly. These KPD dont go by the book and do what they have to in order to get by. Rank Rookie 'Fighting Style' Karate is a martial art developed back wayyy before the war in the Ryukyu Islands in what is now Okinawa, Japan. It developed from the indigenous martial arts of Ryukyu Islands (called te (手), literally "hand" tii in Okinawan) under the influence of Chinese martial arts, particularly to that of the Fujian White Crane.Karate is a striking art using punching, kicking, knee strikes, elbow strikes and open hand techniques such as knife-hands, spear-hands, and palm-heel strikes. In some styles, grappling, throws, joint locks, restraints, and vital point strikes are also taught.A karate practitioner is called a karateka (空手家). This is for everyone who simply wants to be a powerful diciplined fighter. Like the other two styles, this base style can be branched into something much more powerful later on. With this style your more than likely much more intelligent the average bear and you can really dish out some damange. Like Ninjutsu above, you need to state where you learned this style in your bio. Dou The word "Dou" means motion. A Dou type martial artist uses his/her anger to exceed his/her limits. As such, they tend to be aggressive in combat, and very rarely strays from the offensive. At some cases, they are even bestial, as seen with Miu and Kisara, after receiving intense emotional pain and frustation, respectively. Users seem to rely heavily on instincts and brute strength when fighting. Dou fighters have a technique for reading the opponent's movements which relies on exciting themselves that's an equivalent to a Sei fighter's Ryusui Seikuken. A Dou fighter focuses on making their ki "explode" after channelling it through a target to deal damage. According to the manga, Apachai, Sakaki, and Miu are all Dou types. It appears that Dou types are more prone to move onto the path of Satsui no Hadou(Dark Energy), because they fight with anger, and can hardly control themselves when fighting. However, Keyth Tasanagi, Keyome Tasanagi,Drankin and Zetsui Ryukiri. Have all shown signs of control with there dark hadou despite its dark nature. 'Chi Form' Spiritual Meditation User can or has achieved oneness with their spiritual essence as well their mind, making them able to develop a high level consciousness over bodily processes, as well reduce stress and pain on the body. One is also able to detach oneself from worldly concerns, achieve spiritual enlightenment, and gain control of all of their abilities 'Chi Base' (Optional) This system was made to regulate the chi system within YMRP. On the lInk provided, you will be able to pick from five chi archatypes for your character. this does not apply to everyone. If you do not want a chi base, you do not have to get one. Remember you can only have one that you accel in.Chi Base Page 'Weapon of Choice' Her police issued pistols... But she does like to dabble in her own collection of much better magnums. Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' Peak Human System *Peak Human Accuracy *Peak Human Reflexes " Your Story " Your story is a feature in the RP community that we used based around the category system. To follow your characters story from start to finish. You make a catagory for your char with however name you want it to be. And from then on, you slap that category on your chars episodes and pages so that everything involing that character will have a direct link to all the things they've done and is up too currently! EX: *The Wolf God - Follow the story of Kin Tasanagi. *Bleeding Cherries - Follow the story of Kaiuri Tachibana 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji